


Occupied (#49)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Rey and Kylo are cousins, tfw ur best friend has to go on ur honeymoon w u so u dont kill ur bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #49/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Rey walks in only to discover her cousin is engaged to some redhead she's never seen before in her life, and is horrified.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'oblio isnt this just like Guitars and Fortunes??' yeah but i wrote this one first lmao. the???second?? drabble i completed.  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Well this is awkward..."

**Occupied**

"Well this is awkward..." Rey shifted her gaze away from the sight of her cousin getting fucked on his sofa by some redheaded guy she'd never seen before. She'd come in with her spare key, like she and her cousin had planed last week. She was there to inspect his house and send a 'report' back to his mother to confirm that he was actually fine living on his own. She feared that she might have to write about this, Leia had said to put down anything of any level of importance at all, and this _was_ pretty important.

Her cousin looked humiliated before she had turned away, and the guy on top of him stopped thrusting.

Rey _really_ had never wanted to see what she had. She squeezed her eyes shut when her cousin hissed at the mysterious redhead to pull out and get dressed. There was shuffling and a few weird sounds she wished she could block out, like her cousin grunting. "Rey- shut your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Rey nodded and for further protection, covered her eyes with her hands as well. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, eyes squeezed shut and horrified, until her cousin finally told her she could open her eyes and turn back around.

She reluctantly did so. The two men were sitting on the couch, mostly completely dressed. Well, the ginger was completely dressed and didn't look at all like he had just fucked her cousin besides slightly ruffled hair. Her cousin had just pulled on a black band shirt and some pajama bottoms. The clothing was clearly quickly pulled on, and he definitely looked like someone who had just had sex, face flushed, sweating, with bruises on his neck, and his hair was wilder than usual.

"H-hey lil' cousin."

"...Hi." She felt traumatized. "So...I'm here, like you said."

"You invited your cousin to come over while we were having sex? Scandalous, Ren, truly." The redhead gave her cousin a disgusted look.

"Shut up, Hux!!!" Kylo was absolutely humiliated and his face went red. "I told her she could come over a week ago, I forgot!" The ginger didn't seem to believe him. "Rey- I'm so fucking sorry. This is Hux, my boyfriend."

"When did I get demoted to 'boyfriend'? I'm heartbroken, I'm going to leave and call Phasma." Hux's tone was absolutely bored, he clearly did not care. "I didn't spend all that money on that ring to be demoted."

"My _fiancé_ , Hux, I mean. Hux, this is my cousin Rey, the one I told you about."

"Nice to meet you, Skywalker. What a poor thing you are to be adopted into the biggest fuck-up of a family I've ever seen."

Kylo glared at him, "You're marrying into it."

"Correction: you are the one getting married into my family, darling. Besides- didn't you already change your name and practically disown yourself from the Skywalker-Organa-Solo lineage?"

"I didn't 'disown' myself, Hux."

"Noted."

Rey just stood there awkwardly, not knowing whether she should say something or not. She finally did, "I'm telling Aunt Leia about this, you know."

-

And after the wedding, where no one of the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family was invited, Rey received a postcard from their honeymoon trip that had a picture of a nice beach on it that had marker written on it 'the place we won't go because your cousin hates sand' and an attached photo of her cousin being shoved into a hotel pool by his new husband. And another photo where thankfully Phasma was holding up a peace sign to block what was actually happening in the background as she stood in front of Hux and Kylo's room. She didn't get why Phasma had gone with them, maybe to keep them from killing each other?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
